Incestuous love
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Se que esto esta mal desde el momento en que se me dio esa segunda oportunidad de volver a tenerlos, desde que lo vi ahí frente a mi, tan igual a mi, pero tan distinto, tan mío como yo de el, lo supe. Y esa fue mi perdición, nuestra perdicion.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia este no solo es un fic slash sino que es relación incesto, padre e hijo! así que si eres susceptible a ese tipo de cosas o simplemente no te gustan te recomiendo no leerlo!**

**Si tienes una perversa mente como yo y te gustan bienvenida y espero que la disfrutes! todavía no decido si esta historia dejarla ahí como one-shot o hacerla una historia de varios capitulos! asíque espero su opinión! =)**

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto como todos saben pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Bueno que eso es todo bienvenidas al mas delirante de mis delirios hasta ahora! denme su opinion! las dejo en compania de Harry y James!**

Si alguien observara por la ventana de la habitación en penumbras vería la feroz tormenta que desarrolla, el cielo totalmente cegado por las nueves negras cargadas de lluvia que caían sin piedad no dejando ver nada mas que un par de metros de distancia, el rugido del viento solo aplacado por los eventuales truenos de un sonido ensordecedor, y la oscuridad que solo era sosegada cuando un relámpago iluminaba por un instante la tormentosa noche.

Claro que eso seria si alguien mirara, pero dentro de la habitación sus dos ocupantes estaban demasiado entretenidos con otra tormenta, una furiosa y salvaje tormenta que devoraba sus cuerpos atrapados entre las sabanas de una enorme cama con dosel. Donde el sonido del viento apenas llegaba a opacar el de las jadeantes respiraciones, el del roce de las húmedas pieles, los susurros de placer.

Si alguien hubiese mirado en ese momento hacia la cama hubiese visto un hermoso chico de pelo azabache desordenado, con la piel morena perlada por las gotas del sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, los ojos verdes ardientes de deseo, abiertos en una silenciosa suplica, sus manos aferradas fuertemente a las sabanas a los costados de su cuerpo como e un intento por mantenerse en el lugar, como intentando asegurarse de que fuera real, sus dientes mordiendo despiadadamente su labio inferior en un intento de ahogar los sonidos que pulsaban por salir de su boca.

Y si hubiese mirado con mas atención aun, hubiese notado otro cuerpo sobre el suyo a la altura de su cadera, un cuerpo algo mas grande sin dudas, y mas fuerte a la vista, pero eso no seria lo que le hubiese llamado la atención, sino que ese otro cuerpo es de idénticas características, la misma morena piel, el mismo desordenado cabello moreno, los mismo rasgos, solo con la diferencia de que el hambre en sus ojos estaba teñido de color avellana.

**Harry pov. **

Dejo de morder mis labios cuando siento que ese ardiente cuerpo que me vuelve loco recorre nuevamente mi pecho, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi boca y saborearla, dominarla. Y yo lo dejo dominar, no me importa, no mientras lo tenga ahí, para mí. Mi boca es dejaba de lado por los labios para ser prontamente por 3 dedos que lamo, chupo y mordisqueo ansioso, por que se lo que viene, por que lo espero ansioso aunque ni siquiera debería animarme a pensarlo, porque no es la primera vez y tampoco será la ultima.

Sus ojos me sonríen mientras su mano abandona mi boca y viaja por mi cuerpo hasta adentrarse en mi, primero un dedo, luego dos, luego tres, en pocos minutos me encuentro nuevamente mordiendo mis labios para no dejar escapar sonido, se que si nos descubren esto acabaría mal, y aunque debería dejarlo se que no puedo hacerlo. Le ruego con la mirada mientras mis manos viajan a su cuerpo apretándolo mas a mi. El solo sonríe y saca sus dedos de mi interior para mocionarse entre mis piernas.

Estas ansioso... hijo...?- se que esas palabras deberían bastarme para detenerme, pero no es así, solo logran excitarme mas, solo logran que lo quería mas. Me dan una perversa satisfacción saber que a pesar de todo lo tengo, que es mío, a pesar de todo, que me desea.

Siento como mi cuerpo se va llenando a lentos empujones de su ser y cuando me siento completamente lleno lo beso desesperadamente feliz, ansioso, deseoso... las embestidas comienzan su intoxicante ritmo tocando siempre ese punto dentro de mi ser que me vuelve loco, el no me toca, solo me embiste una y otra vez besando mis labios y mi cuello, así como yo lo se, el lo sabe, no hace falta que me toque, solo con su roce podría volverme loco, solo con su voz podría acabar y el lo sabe, y lo disfruta.. Así como yo lo disfruto a el.

Suelto un desperado y ronco gemido cuando siento una embestida particularmente fuerte, sin poder contenerme, temeroso de que nos escuchen, pero no puedo evitarlo, el placer enloquece mis sentidos y no me permite pensar claramente en cualquier cosa que n sea el hombre sobre mi recorriéndome con sus manos, doblegando mi ser a una simple masa ardiente y jadeante.

Harry... silencio...- me dice tapándome la boca con la mano mientras sigue envistiéndome una y otra vez.- Eres muy ruidoso pequeño... no querrás que nos descubran verdad...?

Sus susurro solo logran encenderme mas y aunque intente no puedo contener los gemidos que escapan de mi garganta, pronto siento una cinta en mi boca que la tapa y la muerdo tratando de aferrarme a algo mientras clavo las uñas desesperadamente en la espalda de mi padre y siento el orgasmo cosquillear en mi interior, haciendo temblar mis piernas, estremeciendo mi piel… arqueo mi espalda en ángulo casi imposible y vuelvo a jadear, pero el sonido esta vez amortiguado por la tela en mi boca.

Eso es Harry... eso es pequeño...- me dice dulcemente pero con la voz enronquecida James- vamos acaba conmigo... ya...

Y como si de una orden se tratase mi orgasmo explota con tal fuerza que me deja perdido por unos segundos, viendo borroso y luchando por introducir un poco de aire a mis pulmones. En cuanto puedo recuperarme un poco abro los ojos y veo los jadeantes ojos de mi padre mirándome calidamente desde arriba mío. Me besa dulcemente mientras sale de mi interior, y siento una lagrima resbalar por mis mejillas, no se si es mía o es suya, ambos ojos están enrojecidos, ambos cuerpos están demasiado mezclados y parecen uno.

Como cada noche me acurruca entre las sabanas y sin pronunciar palabra sale de la habitación, escucho la ducha y se que esta lavando las pruebas de nuestro pecado, que saldrá se pondrá su pijama rojo y se acostara en otra cama que no es la mía, con otra persona que no soy yo, con Lily, mi madre. Se que esto esta mal pero desde el momento en que vencí a Voldemort desde el momento en que se me dio esa segunda oportunidad de volver a tenerlos, desde que lo vi ahí frente a mi, tan igual a mi, pero tan distinto, tan mío como yo de el, lo supe. Y esa fue mi perdición, nuestra perdición, Nuestro pecado.

**bueno que dicen? es demasiado? muy delirante? no se como llego esta historia a mi cabeza pero no podia sacarla de alli asique la plasme aqui para ustedes!**

**criticas? crucios? sugerencias? tomatazos?**

**los espero! y de paso me deicen si dejo este delirio aqui o si quieren una continuacion! =)**

**Lucia Cullen Hale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto como todos saben pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Ahora algunas aclaraciones para que entiendan un poco como va la historia: la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes ya se hizo y se termino pero el tiempo en el que esto sucede seria el 5to año cuando muere Sirius. Y los padres de Neville murieron en un ataque a San Mungo. **

**Eh seguido la idea que me propusieron de volver al principio de la historia y ver como llegamos a esto! **

**Bueno que eso es todo bienvenidas al mas delirante de mis delirios hasta ahora! **

**Harry pov.**

La guerra por fin había culminado, la furia que había sentido al ver a mi padrino morir a manos de Bellatrix había sido tal que la fiel mortifaga había caído muerta a los pocos minutos y sin que supiera exactamente como me había hallado frente a Voldemort batiéndome en un cruento duelo, con la ayuda de Dumbledore logre vencerle al fin, pero en ese momento mi magia volvió a descontrolarse sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, lo ultimo que alcance a ver antes de caer en una oscuridad completa fue un fuerte resplandor dorado expandiéndose desde mi cuerpo.

Desperté lo que me parecieron pocos minutos, pero por la luz matinal que inundaba la habitación supe que habían pasado varias horas. Parpadee confundido reconociendo rápidamente la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para habituarme antes de verme asfixiado por un sedosa y abundante cabellera pelirroja.

Oh dios! Mi niño al fin despiertas!- confundido me aparte del abrazo para ver a una hermosa mujer sentada a mi lado en la cama, cabello pelirrojo rizado, rasgos finos, blanca piel, y unos profundos ojos color esmeralda que miraban desbordando lagrimas de emoción. Unos ojos idénticos a los míos.

Mm.. Creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza.- murmure enfurruñado sobandome la cabeza, mi madre estaba muerta, como podría estar ahí si no era una alucinación o algo así? pero un leve golpe en mi cabeza me hizo dar la vuelta mirando alucinado.

James!- le regaño la pelirroja al hombre igual a mí.- como vas a pegarle!? Acaba de despertar! Debe estar confundido y débil mi pobre niño...- y me abrazo sollozando una vez mas mientras yo intentaba despertar.

Si solo fue un toque! Haber si reacciona! déjamelo un rato a mi!- dijo con tono caprichoso, los suaves brazos de la mujer fueron apartados y en su lugar unos fuertes y musculosos me apretaron.- hace 15 años que no nos ves y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que te golpeaste la cabeza hijo?- me regaño medio en broma mientras desordenaba mi cabello.

Le observe confundido, frunciendo el seño, ese hombre era la viva copia de mi, su cabello desordenado en los mismos lugares que el mío, su cremosa piel, sus rasgos, pero su cuerpo era mas grande y fuerte, podía observar sus marcados músculos de la espalda y abdomen ya que iba solo con un pantalón y estaba descalzo. Sus ojos avellanas me miraban con el cariño y la diversión bailando en su interior mientras yo intentaba reaccionar.

Mm… eh muerto? No, no puede ser sino no estaría en la enfermería. Me golpee fuerte la cabeza, si eso debe de ser...- pero mis refunfuños fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte carcajada mire a mi padre/alusión con el seño fruncido.

Lo siento- se disculpo una vez que hubo calmado su risa.- es que eres tan terco como yo... no estas muerto, y la cabeza creo que si te la golpeaste, pero esto es real Harry…

Como?- pregunte sentándome enseguida recto en la cama con emoción pero intentando no dejarme llevar, aquello tenia toda la pinta de solo ser un sueño.- ustedes están muertos…- susurre con dolor.

Lo estábamos- contesto la suave voz de mi madre- tu nos trajiste de vuelta mi niño... nos diste una nueva oportunidad... y no solo a nosotros...- su mano se movió abarcando el resto de la enfermería y recién entonces pude ver que había mas camas ocupadas, un joven de cabello negro azulado que identifique como Sirius aunque lucia mucho mas joven dormía en la cama a mi lado, Fred descansaba en la cama continua durmiendo como si nunca nada le hubiese pasado, un joven y una joven ambos de pelo corto que me resultaban muy familiares estaban siendo atendidos por madame Pomfrey, y en la ultima cama un joven de cabello azulado y ojos azules profundos como los de Sirius tenia la vista perdida en la ventana.

Como…?- susurre con lagrimas en los ojos al reconocer a algunas de las personas en esas camas, con la emoción invadiendo mi cuerpo al empezar a pensar que eso era verdad..

En realidad nadie lo sabe mi muchacho- voltee para ver a Dumbledore quien me sonreí mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de mi padre.- claro que tengo una teoría, te gustaría oírla?- asentí, normalmente las teorías de Dumbledore eran palabra santa para el resto de nosotros...

Bien... aunque es solo una teoría... recuerdas los horruxes que destruimos?..- asentí- bien cuando mataste a Voldemort al fin la angustia que habías tenido todos estos años ese peso te abandono, tu magia comenzó a salir de tu cuerpo con fuerza inimaginable... creo que tu magia que de alguna forma estaba conectada con la de Tom intento darle una nueva oportunidad a la gente a la que el destruyo... una especie de redención... como vez si podemos contar son siete las personas que no deberían de haber estado aquí y ahora tenemos con nosotros, tus padres, Sirius, Fred, Frank y Alice Longbotom, y Régulus el hermano pequeño de Sirius. Aparecieron aquí al mismo tiempo que nosotros cuando te traje a la enfermería.

Pero porque ellos no despiertan?- pregunte asombrado, pero mas asustado, mi padrino no estaba despierto porque nosotros si?

No lo se muchacho, pero creo que es por tiempo, tus padres y Régulus nos habían abandonado hace tiempo creo que ya estaban listos para volver, al igual que pero los demás han muerto en los últimos ataques mortifagos... creo que debemos darles algo de tiempo...

Pero profesor... es imposible...- susurre mirando primero a mi padre y después a mi madre.

Nada es imposible para ti hijo! Eres un Potter!- dijo mi papa riendo y envolviendo su brazo en mis hombros mientras que mi madre rodaba los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.- los has hecho estupendo Harry... siento no haber podido estar antes ahí para ti..- su vos se había vuelto nostálgica y su mano sostenía mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Esos ojos avellanas estaban tan desbordantes de sentimientos, sentimientos que podía leer tan fácilmente como si fueran míos, alegría, orgullo, ansiedad, y dolor... y creo que precisamente esos eran mis sentimientos. Perdido en esos ojos que llameaban con tanta intensidad, en esos gestos tan parecidos a los míos por fin me sentí en paz, por primera vez desde que tenia uso de la razone m sentí protegido, me sentí amado, me sentí en casa… en mi verdadero lugar de pertenencia… el sentimiento creció en mi con tanta fuerza que no note las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro hasta que me sentí abrazado fuertemente por su abrazo.

Me separo suavemente y seco mis lagrimas con los dedos, pude ver a mi madre quien me tenia tomado de la mano derramar lagrimas de emoción mientras me apretaba cada vez mas fuerte, a Dumbledore sonreír, pero en ese momento solo pude atinar a arrojarme nuevamente a los brazos de mi padre y susurrar con la voz quebrada.- no vuelvas a dejarme solo... por favor... no te vallas otra vez...

Nunca hijo... nunca mas...- me dijo acariciando mi cabello, produciéndome un escalofrío que recorrió en suaves ondas de electricidad mi cuerpo dejándome confundido, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero inmediatamente agrego con vos burlona.- tendrían que sacarme con una ejercito de magos oscuros y un loco maniaco para lograrlo! A que si!

**Bueno! espero que les haya agradado la idea ya que no tenia ni idea de cómo seguir este delirio! Pero me dieron todas las ganas con tanto comentarios que realmente no me esperaba para nada! No pensé que una historia así pudiera gustar... y perdón por la tardanza pero tenia que armarme alguna idea!**

**Los personajes de Lily, James, Sirius, Régulus, Fran y Alice van a tener la edad que tenían cuando Voldemort cayo la primera vez, por eso es que están jóvenes. Para poder disfrutar de su nueva oportunidad!**

**Gracias a: ****lilipotter, Iss-bELL, .NH, por sus alertas! **

**Iss-bELL: que bueno que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir, en cuanto a lo de las imperfecciones se que es asi tengo que ponerme en campaña para conseguir una beta porque a veces yo cuando lo escribo no me doy cuenta! Eh decido continuarlo al fin! Espero que te gusta y muchas gracias por los animos! =) besos!**

**Alexander Malfoy Black: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Yo debo confesar que e leido incesto Harry/Sirius, pero esta pareja nunca la vi hasta que se me instalo en la mente! Me eh decido a continuarla asique espero que te guste y volver a verte por aquí! **

**El universo sobre mi voy a intentar subir hoy la actualización pero si no llego para mañana seguro que ya esta lo prometo!**

**Saludos! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto como todos saben pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo bienvenidas al más delirante de mis delirios hasta ahora! Las dejo en compania de Harry y Draco! **

**Harry pov.**

Dejando la modestia a parte mi familia es la mejor del mundo! Mi "tío" Remus me enseñaba muchísimas cosas, todo tipo de hechizos y leyendas, y el control sobre mi magia para que no solo pudiera hacer grandes cosas cuando me descontrolaba, y era de lo mas gracioso verlo intentando controlar a mi padre y a mi padrino cuando mi madre no estaba.

Mi padrino Sirius parecía haber vuelto a la vida de una forma increíble, sus ojos azules brillaban como en las fotos de antaño que había visto, su hermano Régulus casi siempre estaba con nosotros y el rara vez se le despegaba y no paraba de dejar bromas por toda mi casa que los pelos de mi madre y de Twinky la pobre elfina domestica. Mi madre era sumamente tierna, y muy sobre protectora, supongo que a cualquier otro adolescente le habría molestado, pero yo nunca había tenido alguien que cuidara de mi así antes, asíque disfrutaba los desayunos en la cama por las mañanas, cocinar juntos, y hasta salir a comprar ropa.

Y mi padre… mi padre era cosa a parte… era lo mejor del mundo! Sus bromas y anécdotas me hacían reír hasta tener dolor de estomago. Cuando lo vi volar a mi padre entendí porque amaba ese juego, porque volar para mi era casi como respirar y la sensación de libertad y euforia que sentía al hacerlo era la misma que veía reflejada en sus ojos cuando volábamos juntos disputándonos a la pequeña snitch alada que normalmente quedaba olvidada mientras nos entreteníamos con carreras, complicadas jugadas, o intentando derribarnos uno al otro de la escoba.

Estar con el era genial, era como entenderme por fin a mi mismo en un montón de cosas que nunca había comprendido, pero por momentos no entendía que me pasaba me quedaba mirándolo por minutos enteros hasta que Sirius se burlaba de mi, en esos momentos yo me sonrojaba a mas no poder y mi padre solo me miraba y me sonreía de lado. Y a veces cuando estaba haciendo otras cosas por ejemplo cocinando con mama en la cocina sentía el insistente cosquilleo en la nuca que me indicaba la penetrante mirada de alguien sobre i, y cuando me daba vuelta ahí estaba mi padre con su aire rebelde apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome, entonces mi mama se daba vuelta y el venia y la abrazaba por la cintura dándole un leve beso en los labios ella reía suavemente y mi estomago ardía como si tuviera acido. Siempre era la misma rutina, y nunca la comprendía.

Había momentos en que todo eso podía llegar realmente a trastornarme asíque agradecía estar en ese momento en Hogwarts aunque en esos momentos dudaba seriamente que los problemas fueran a terminar. En la Mesa sentados a un lado de Dumbledore estaban nada más y nada menos que Sirius y mi padre. Ron y Hermione se quedaron estáticos a mi lado también mientras Dumbledore se levantaba para presentarlos.

-Buenos mis niños quiero que le den la bienvenida a James Potter nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras!- los aplausos estallaron en el gran comedor mas fuerte de lo común y pude ver claramente a chicas y chicos de todas las casas parados intentando ver mejor a mi padre y soltando silbidos descarados!- y al nuevo profesor de encantamientos que remplazara al profesor Flitwick que se a retirado de la docencia me alegra presentarles al señor Sirius Black!

Varias personas a su alrededor en la mesa de Gryffindor se echaron a reír en cuanto escucharon a alguien dirigirse a Sirius como señor, el mismo se echo a reír y detrás de el Dumbledore y James también estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que el gran comedor en pleno se quedara estático y luego estallara en chilliditos de las chicas y silbidos de los chicos, cosa que a Harry no le agrado para nada.

Durante toda la cena estuvo dirigiéndole miradas a su padre en busca de alguna explicación pero este solo sonreía de lado y volvía concentrarse en su aparentemente interesantísima charla con Dumbledore. Cuando al fin termino la comida y lo alcanzo en el corredor su padre solo le despeino el pelo y le dijo que lo hablarían al día siguiente que buscara sus habitaciones y fuese a verlo para que hablaran más cómodos. Echando humo por las orejas. Ron y Hermione tras el habían reaccionado de distintas formas su amigo se reía de el sin ningún tipo de tapujos de su cara de total frustración y enojo. Hermione en cambio le miraba perpiscas como tratando de descubrir el porque de algo muy complicado que a el no le interesaba para nada averiguar.

-Hey Potter! Quien lo diría... pero... que bueno esta tu padrino!- lo mire con la furia reflejada en el rostro.--- pero digamos que a mi me gusta mas otro estiilo... alguien mas con esa pinta de hombre revelde que tiene tu padre! Esta para comérselo!

Segundos después Malfoy estaba tirado en el piso de espaldas con la nariz rota y sangrando y todo el resto de las personas a su alrededor mirándolo anonadadas. Genial!

Harry que...?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione pero antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpió.

Ahora no Hermione... ahora no...- y corrió a buscar refugio en su habitación de la sala común.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Se que es algo corto pero no tenia demasiada inspiración después de escribir el capitulo de el universo sobre mi y quería actualizar hoy. Espero que les haya gustado como va esta historia! Y espero mañana poder actualizar Your love my redemption, y con suerte un capi mas de este fic mañana o pasado! **

**Julieta****: wow debo sentirme alagada entonces! Muchas gracias por comentar! =) si yo creo que algo tienen a mi también la verdad que cada vez que la veo no puedo resistirme a leerla! Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea del fic, en cuanto a lo de la explicación eso lo voy a ir desarrollando mejor mas adelante. Gracias! =$ la verdad que no me la pude sacar de la cabeza hasta que la escribí y las escritoras raras como yo también les agradecemos a las lectoras raras! Jajaja mil gracias y claro que lo voy a continuar mientras les siga gustando a mis lectoras! =) ahí intente ponerle los guiones adelante aunque este capi no tiene mucho dialogo, estoy acostumbrada a ponerlos siempre en medio pero no adelante! Perdón! Y si es normal estar un poco en las madrugadas de los martes.. O los miércoles... o los jueves... en fin! Gracias por leer y espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Besotes! =)**

**Hikari_senshi****: y si alguien tenia que darles una oportunidad a los pobres y yo decidí hacer el gran sacrifico para poder tener juntos a Harry y James jejejej si totalmente pobre Harry lo que le espera! Que alegría que te haya gustado mi fic espero seguir viéndote por aquí! =)**

**Loreny****: gracias ti por seguir esta locura de fic! =) espero que te guste como va yendo la historia aunque recién empieza… jejej siempre quise tener al hermano de Sirius después de ver como el pobre se había arrepentido y había jugado para el bando correcto y luego de leer la noble e incestuosa casa de los Black adore ese personaje! =) jejej a veces como termina cayendo mal Ginny también cuando comienzas a leer slash! SIPI! Yo también estoy pensando en como será esa primera vez! =) saludos! =)**

**VeroSev**: **si totalmente Harry es muy poderoso y también se descontrola un poco ese poder! Se que suena un poco imposible pero bueno.. Harry hace todo lo posible! Que bueno que te allá gustado! =) no me decido a que hacer con lo de Sirius que me planteas asíque acepto tu sugerencia! Por eso no eh especificado nada! Saludos! =)**

**Xanath****: que bueno que te haya gustado como salio el capitulo, jeje sip estaba bastante inspirada me gusta historia! No me decidía a como continuarla! Y creo que como suelen ser mis historias va a ser bastante embrollada en verdad! Jejej el oh porque a mi lo tienes asegurado por repetición por unas mil veces! Gracias no sabia muy bien como hacerlo notar en un principio de una forma un poco más sutil! =9**

**Me encanta aceptar sugerencias siempre ahí alguien con una buena idea que puede quedar genial, y de paso les doy el gusto que seria además de una historia sin lectores son tan importantes como el que lo escribe! Esa es la idea! Pueden pedirme lo que quieran! =) sip totalmente de acuerdo con que cada fic es un mundo y mas aún cada cabeza y es genial poder crear! Y ustedes me ayudan a crear! =) **

**Jajaj de nadas! Re lo súper mereces por seguir siempre todas mis historias y siempre alentarme con tus comentarios! Y como te eh dicho tus deseos son ordenes asíque cuando quieres puedes pedirme lo que quieras! =) besos! =)**

**Por cierto hay otra historia que anda dando vueltas por mi cabeza! Una historia donde Harry y Draco tienen una pelea y un hechizo los lleva al pasado donde deben ocultar su identidad y son perseguidos por sus hermosos padres y sus amigos! Que dicen?.. **

**Bueno! saludos! =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry pov.**

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana y yo me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Normalmente a estas horas estaría durmiendo mi 5to sueño cobijado en mi cama de la torre de Gryffindor cómodo, calentito y feliz. Pero la verdad era que en la noche había prácticamente acribillado mi almohada a golpes, dado tantas vueltas que me asombraba no haber hecho un agujero en la cama, maldecido tantas veces que me había vuelto un completo experto en el tema en tan solo unas horas, y en resumen no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche y ahora llevaba un humor de los mil demonios.

Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban despiertos a estas horas caminando por los pasillos se apartaban de mi camino ligeramente temerosos al percibir mi aura completamente furiosa, y la verdad es que no podía culparlos, mi magia siempre se volvía mas fuerte cuando mis emociones giraban en torno a ella, y digamos que enojado metía miedo. Doble en uno de los últimos pasillos del 7mo piso y me plante frente a un cuadro donde Merlín me observaba ligeramente divertido.

Puedo hacer algo por usted jovencito?- me pregunto educadamente.

Marauders- pronuncie la contraseña de forma cortante la verdad que en estos momentos me importaba muy poco si era irrespetuoso con mi padre o con el mismísimo Merlín! _Que se jodan los 2!- _Papa! Donde estas?

Emm?- me di la vuelta sobre mi mismo en la salita de estar en la que el cuadro desembocaba para dar con la cabeza somnolienta de mi padre asomando por una de las puertas. Genial! El si había podido dormir perfectamente.- Harry que haces aquí tan temprano?

Me debes una explicación! Y una muy buena!- le reproche molesto, sentándome en el sillón y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Mm.. Esta bien...- contesto resignado abriendo completamente la puerta para salir por ella. Mi padre vestía solo con un pantalón de seda negro suelto apenas sujeto a su cadera, descalzo y su lampiño y fuerte pecho se notaba perfectamente marcado. No se porque pero me avergüenza confesar que esa vista me dejo por unos instantes sin respiración y me hizo olvidarme el motivo de mi visita.

Enojado... Yo estaba enojado!- me recordé de pronto y vi a mi padre sonreír como si supiese exactamente cual era el motivo que me hubiese distraído así de mi objetivo. Pero decidí intenta no darle importancia para no ponerme nuevamente colorado (últimamente parecía un semáforo a todas horas), y no perder de vista mi objetivo principal.- Porqué no me dijiste que venia a Hogwarts?! Como no me vas a decir que vas a ser mi profesor!?

Tiene algo de malo pequeño?- me pregunto con voz falsamente inocente.

Si tiene algo de malo!? Eres mi padre! Se supone que deberías de avisarme si haces algo así!- lo reprendí sumamente molesto.- Acaso no viste como reaccionaron los chicos y chicas cuando los presentaron a ti y a Sirius?! Parecía que fuesen estrellas de rock!- le reclame frustrado.- Si esto va a ser así todo el año va a ser un infierno!

Ah si? No me di cuenta.- otra vez esa falsa inocencia y esa sonrisa que gritaba "yo se algo que tu no."- Pero de todos modos, porque te molesta?

Porque se supone que eres mi padre, y estas casado con mama, y eres un adulto! No un puto símbolo sexual!- estalle finalmente, para luego sonrojarme a mas no poder. O eso creí hasta que escuche su risa y mi cara decidió que podía inventar un nuevo tono de rojo desconocido por el resto del planeta hasta el día de hoy.

Es inevitable Harry.. Es la sangre Potter.- lo fulmine con la mirada.- Es cierto!-se defendió.- Además no creas que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo te miran todos a ti en este lugar, parece que estuvieran alistando los cubiertos para comerse un particularmente jugoso trozo de carne..

Papa!- me horrorice, tirandole un almohadón a la cara con el propósito de que se callase.

Es la verdad..- se callo al ver que lo fulminaba nuevamente con la mirada.- De todos modos, pensé que seria algo que te gustaría tenerme aquí pequeño..- me dijo con un puchero totalmente adorable, aunque nada digno de un adulto debo decir.- Prácticamente no eh podido disfrutarte.. Me perdí 16 años de tu vida.. Asíque pensé que lo mejor era recuperar el tiempo perdido.. Quería tenerte cerca..

De verdad lo hiciste por eso?- pregunte totalmente enternecido sintiendo un calorcito muy especial despertarse dentro de mi. Nunca nadie había echo algo así por mi, nunca había tenido un papa que quisiese estar cerca de mí, que se preocupase de esa forma por mi.

Claro pequeño! Porque mas lo haría?- me respondió dulcemente trasladándose hasta el sillón donde me encontraba sentado e impulsándome hacia arriba para sentarme en su regazo.

Mm..- solo balbucee acomodándome mas plácidamente sobre su tibia piel y sonriendo por primera vez desde el incidente de ayer por la noche.

Todavía es muy temprano, restan un par de horas para que las clases empiecen..- comento mientras me acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.- Quieres dormir conmigo un rato mas?

Que?- pregunte sorprendido, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrojado de nueva cuenta, últimamente parecía costumbre ya en mi.

Si, ya se que estas un poco grande para eso.. Pero ya que nunca pude dormir contigo de chiquito y ahora ambos estamos muertos de sueño..- antes de que pudiera contestar se levanto del sillón cargándome en brazos.- Que dices?- me pregunto sonriente.

Me encantaría..!- termine por responder, no podía evitar sonreír al ver como se comportaba mi padre ante ciertas cosas, como niño con juguete nuevo. Y ver como me llevaba no mejoraba la situación, me llevaba en brazos como una pareja de recién casados mientras iba riendo suavemente, pero su risa era contagiosa y termine por unírmele.

Pocos segundos después ambos estábamos acurrucados en la cama, y el se acercaba a mi abrazándome contra el por la espalda. Aspire hondamente sintiendo el suave aroma de su piel penetrando en mi organismo y me relaje instantáneamente. Mi padre tenía ese efecto en mí, en cuanto entraba en contacto con su piel y su aroma me sentía tranquilo y seguro inmediatamente. Como si el escaso lugar que había entre sus brazos cuando me abrazaba fuese precisamente mi lugar en el mundo. Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo para apartar esos pensamientos, definitivamente estaba muy cansado y estaba diciendo cualquier cosa.. Si eso era.. Me acurruque un poco mas contra su cuerpo y me fui dejando caer en los brazos de Morfeo con la respiración de mi padre sobre mi nuca como única canción de cuna.


End file.
